


Trapped

by bbqmalfoy



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Corey Taylor - Freeform, Crushing, Fighting, Flirting, Funny, James Root - Freeform, Jim Root - Freeform, M/M, Sarcasm, Slipknot - Freeform, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqmalfoy/pseuds/bbqmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Corey gets trapped in a elevator and shit basically carries on from that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

"Okay look; fuck you", Corey sluddered out to an amused Jim Root. You just can't be angry with Corey Taylor when he's sluddering and basically looks like a puppy. "You...don't grin, why are you grinning?" Corey asked confused.  
  
"C'mon, let's just go to bed, yeah?", Jim asked softly and didn't really need Corey's answer because he dragged him out from the bar. With protests from Corey of course, what did you think?  
  
When they finally got to the elevator Corey were basically furious by Jim's amusement, it just made even more pissed off. Of course Jim noticed that... did he do something about it? Nah!  
  
The elevator broke right before their level.   
  
"The hell?" Jim mumled and clicked the button to level 7 several times. "It wont work", Jim giggled. Why? The thought of being trapped with angry Corey makes him all giggly.  
  
"Are..are you fucking serious?", Corey groaned and tried to clear his head. "Holy fuck." He shouted and sat down. Jim later joined and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Jim perked up.  
  
"So what should we do now?"  
  
"Shh, wanna know a secret?", Corey whispered, awfully close to Jim's face. His breath smelled like alcohol and chips. Jim pushed him slightly off and smiled a little. "I like you", Corey giggled and took Jim's index finger and kissed it.  
  
"I think you had way too much to drink, my friend", he pushed off Corey fully and laughed. "Stop licking my finger, ew gross", Jim frowned and took back his finger.  
  
"No like-like-like you! Uh, fuck off and jerk my off!", Corey shouted. Moodswings much, huh?  
  
"I won't jerk you off?", Jim said but it somehow come out as a question. "You shouldn't drink this much", Jim sighed and tried to sit more comfortably.  
  
"I'm not even drunk", Corey crinkled his nose and giggled. The sentence 'I'm not even drunk' and giggling is basically the biggest lie and releaving. Not that Jim needed that; it's obvious Corey is drunk-- wasted.  
  
"Sure", Jim rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shut up", Corey said, "let's play truth or dare."  
  
"It's not many dares you can do in here", Jim said and looked around in the small kind of crappy looking elavator.

"Well, we have each other", Corey whispered, taking Jim by surprise.  
  
"Okay.. um, shoot." Corey looked kind of... horny when he said,  
"truth or dare."  
  
"Truth", Jim said. No he wasn't a pussy. Alright, well, maybe he is a pussy. The fact is he has a soft spot for Corey pretty much since forever so he doesn't want to say anythi-- why did he say truth then? Oh God...  
  
"Ever fucked a man before?"  
Of course he has! Who haven't really? Jim's sure everyone in the band has fucked a man before, well except Shawn and Joey; they like being bottom. Not that Jim knows that, psshh. "Yes", Jim said. "Who haven't?"  
  
"Hmm", Corey mumbled, "I always thought you were a bottom. That's a shame", he smirked.   
  
"Excuse me?", Jim laughed shortly. "What the hell do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean we're both tops. But, c'mon _let's be honest_ , I can easily top you", Corey sluddered. "Your turn." Corey was so comfortable with this whole conversation it's kind of scary.  
  
"Truth or dare, Corey?", Jim sighed and just wanted to go to bed. But no can do, because he's stuck, in a goddamn elavator.  
  
"Truth", Corey smirked.  
  
"Well.. who are you crushing on at this moment?"  
  
Can you be anymore lame? Jim asked himself and rolled his eyes. Who fucking asks that when they're 25 years old? Hm, who the fuck plays truth or dare when they're fucking 25 years old?  
  
"You", Corey whispered.  
  
Jim choked on his own spit. "How the hell can you like me?"  
  
"I believe that's 2 truths and the game's rule is 1 truth", Corey winked and smiled.  
  
"For being drunk you're kind of clever", Jim rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why thank you", Corey laughed, "truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Kiss me", Corey smiled innocent. What did he say?  
  
"What if I don't?" Jim were planning on kissing Corey, he really was... but what if he was bad? Yes, he knows, it's a pathetic thought and such but c'mon, who haven't thought like that?  
  
"Then there'll be consequences", he raised his eeyebrows, "you don't want that, huh?"  
  
"Fuck you", Jim snorted and threw himself on Corey and crashed his lips into his. It wasn't like Jim thought their first kiss were gonna be like, but hey, he's not complaining.  
  
Corey broke the kiss after some seconds and smiled softly. "Your turn."  
  
"Truth or dare", Jim said when he was making himself comfortable. Away from Corey... well, not the most possible thing in the situaton they are in. '  
  
"Truth", Corey replied.  
  
"Why did you want me to kiss you?"  
  
"Well, aren't you a oblivious shit. I already told you I like you?", Corey said but it came out more like a question.  
  
"You're drunk, imagining things", Jim said and sighed. I don't know, but he's hoping Corey is imagining things; he would just hurt him overand over again. Because he's that fucked up.  
  
"I may be drunk, but I can feel like this when I'm sober as well", Corey said and shook his head. "What are you afraid of?" Right there the elevator started to work again. "Answer me."  
  
"Corey...", Jim began but stopped himself. He can't give him hopes. "I don't like you."  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it", the doors opened and Jim walked out without another words. "You're a fucking coward that's what you are!", Corey shouted after Jim and stumbled after him. "Fuck you!"  
  
"No fuck _you_!", Jim shouted and walked to Corey again. "That little argument we had, honestly what the fuck was that about? You started to insult me for no fucking reason. Tell me your reason... if you have one", Jim spitted out. "C'mon, _spit it out_."  
  
"You're so damn oblivious, you know that?", Corey started to laugh.  
  
Both of them didn't care if they were loud enough for the others in the hotel to hear. In fact, they didn't care about anything or anyone except each other in that moment.  
  
"Tell me why the fuck I'm oblivious then. Stop talk in riddles, alright?"  
  
"I've already fucking told you that I like you! What more can you possible need?", Corey shouted and threw his fists in the air.  
  
"I don't believe you!", Jim shouted back. He didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Why?", Corey said softly but rolled his eyes.  
  
"Because I'm so fucked up... you can't like me", Jim said just as softly.  
  
"You can't say that", Corey sighed. "I mean, we don't control ourselves-- feelings." Corey rolled his eyes and stumbled closer to Jim. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Nothing", Jim lied and walked off, leaving Corey drunk, angry and sad alone.  
  
But what isn't more stupid than love, right? The next day however was kind of awkward and the others couldn't quite figure out why the hell Jim and Corey behaved like this. They didn't talk, at all. Of course they will do interviews all day (because their management is some annoying shits) and of course everyone is extremely hungover. Except Chris, he was just so goddamn tired because he didn't get so much sleep.   
  
Currently the whole band is waiting to be interviewed - ah well, more like "waiting to go back doing nothing" - but the bloody man is late. You could literally feel the tension in the room. 

"Oh God, I'm sorry I'm late", the poor man walked in. Maybe it's a good thing the band are wearing masks because at least now he can't see their pissed off face. "Okay let's start, yeah?" No one replied and if you looked closely you could see Jim rolling his eyes. "Alright, well... how are you guys?"  
  
"Hungover as fuck", Corey answered andd everyone silently agreed, Jim rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Sorry about that", the awkward man chuckled shortly and honestly? He was too scared to do the interview with the band so he tried to talk with his boss about it but the boss said no multiple times; that's why he was late. "So, your new album is called Iowa-"  
  
"Quit the bullshit and just ask the damn question of yours", Corey groaned.  
  
"Uh, okay. Which song are most proud of or like a little more than the others?" And the interview kept going like this, pretty shitty questions and pretty dumb answers. It wasn't until the end of the whole thing it began to be intersting.  
  
"What's your biggest regret in life?", the interviewer who's name is Mark. Mark knows it's a personal question andhe kept trying to say that to his boss, but nope.  
  
Jim had to think on that question. There's no way in hell he's answering that. Was it kissing Corey or having that questioning threesome with Sid and another chick he doesn't really care about?  
  
"Umm", Corey began to say 'I'm saving your asses here and takes this question'. "It's a hard question. I would say that I regret my feelings. If that makes sense. What about you Jim?"  
  
That son of a bitch. "Ah well, I don't know?" Of course he knows. He decided his biggest regret is kissing Corey but he wouldn't say that obviously. He doesn't feel like realiving that yet... or never. "It's a very hard question to answer". Lying bastard.  
  
"Uh well, thank you very much. Sorry for being late once again", Mark smiled softly and picked up his papers and left with the cameras behind him.  
  
"Was he scared or something?", Mick laughed with Paul and walked out of the room before everyone else joined him. Except Jim and Corey (I guess you figured that out) because Jim was pissed off and Corey... pissed off as well.  
  
"Why would you do such thing?",Jim asked and stepped a few inches in front of Corey. "You better tell me the fucking truth right here and right now." If Jim was a comic-book character you would see the smoke from his head; he was that mad.  
  
"You're so fucking stupid, it's quite amusing to me actually", Corey laughed and walked closer to Jim. "Even I, who was drunk as fuck, remember I confessed my feelings to you", Corey rolled his eyes and looked straight into Jim's eyes. "I know you like me too. It's obvious Jim. So now, what the fuck are so afraid of?"  
  
"Corey...", Jim sighed and backed a few steps but Corey followed him. "Stop..."  
  
"Just tell me", Corey smiled, trying to keep the calm and not freak out again. Plus the others is not long from them, they can't just start to shout how much they like each other.  
  
"Corey... I will hurt you", Jim whispered and closed his eyes. But to his surprise Corey started to laugh; not just like chuckling, _gut_ _laughing._ Jim opened his eyes again and was just confused by Corey's behaviour.  
  
"So what?" Corey chuckled after a few moments of laughing. "I will probably hurt you as well. That's what you were worried about?"  
  
Jim shrugged and felt insecure. Why would he do something stupid to worry about something like that? A relationship wouldn't be a real relationship without some small arguments here and there.  
  
To answer his thoughts Corey said, "a relationship wouldn't be a relationship without some bullshit fights", Corey smiled and put his arms around Jim's neck. "So you do like me?"

"I thought you knew that", Jim furrowed his eyebrows and chuckled.

  
"Well, I lied", Corey smiled and pressed his lips on Jim's in a sweet, soft kiss. Their lips, oh so cliche, were like meant to be kissing each other. Now, it was kinda hard to kiss each other with the masks on so Corey took off Jim's mask without breakingthe kiss (kind of hard, yes).

"Holy shit", the couple let go off each other quickly and saw Chris Fehn standing there with his mouth formed like an O. After some small moments of intense staring Chris said, "I was so totally calling it. I heard you motherfuckers shouting in the corridor, so I lost so much sleep, anyways and now you're kissing. All hail Chris Fehn for knowing everything."


End file.
